


tied together

by azurecarbuncle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecarbuncle/pseuds/azurecarbuncle
Summary: Estinien's hair tie breaks. Alphinaud has a solution.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	tied together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello FFXIV/Estinaud fandom! I started this game a few months ago and got seriously into it. I'm still not done with Shadowbringers (so this fic is likely an AU), and yet I couldn't wait anymore, I've been falling deeper and deeper in love with Estinaud and simply had to write something for them. They're cute....too cute!! These two have completely taken over my mind!! Consider this a Valentine's Day gift for them.
> 
> I'm of the the-time-bubble-is-nonsense camp so some years have past since ARR and Alphinaud is 19 or so in this fic. Also while this fic doesn't have explicit story spoilers, the whole premise was inspired by some details from the recent FFXIV showcase for 6.0 so keep that in mind.

"Oh? You're wearing your hair down again?" Alphinaud looked up from the readings covering his desk, ready to greet Estinien when he walked into the room before becoming distracted by the familiar fall of pale hair over broad shoulders.  
  
"Not by choice." Estinien went over, cupping Alphinaud's chin to tilt his head up and give him a kiss by way of greeting. "The hair tie broke during the fight."  
  
Alphinaud smiled softly against his lover's lips. He stole one more kiss before saying, "'Tis a shame. I do think having your hair tied back gave you a new angle of handsomeness." He twirled the lock of Estinien's hair tickling his cheek around his finger. "Not that you're not just as striking like this."  
  
Estinien gave an amused huff at his flirting, backing away to prop his lance against the wall and begin removing his armor. "'Tis practical, at any rate. My helm used to keep my hair back but since wearing this new set, I've simply used a band to keep it from getting everywhere."  
  
Humming in thought, Alphinaud simply watched Estinien's movements, admiring the flex of his muscles beneath his now exposed shirt. Although the clothing was form-fitting on Estinien, Alphinaud knew from experience that the shirt's collar alone fell over his more slender shoulder when he was the one wearing it. Not that he'd minded, not when he was surrounded by his lover's scent, and especially not when Estinien's steel-blue eyes roamed heatedly like a fiery touch over Alphinaud's body when that borrowed shirt was the _only_ thing he'd been wearing.  
  
Before he could get too wrapped up in such sensual memories, an idea came to him. He reached back, bringing his braid over his shoulder and running his fingertips over the soft blue ribbon holding his plait together. Just as Estinien finished taking off all his armor, Alphinaud rose and untied the ribbon.  
  
"Here," he offered out the blue strip, "use this."  
  
Estinien looked down at the ribbon then to Alphinaud's braid that was gently starting to come undone. Nonetheless, he plucked the ribbon up, running a thumb over it.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Alisaie and I have countless pairs of them. Even if I didn't, I would still want you to wear it."  
  
Estinien raised an eyebrow, a corner of his lips quirking up slightly. "Boy, everyone knows that this belongs to you."  
  
Heat filled Alphinaud's cheeks but he willed himself to return his lover's gaze assuredly and not find intense interest in his boots. "That may very well be the _point_." Because ideally, the ribbon wouldn't be the only thing the others would know belonged to Alphinaud.  
  
Estinien's half-smile grew to a full one, showing the sharp edges his teeth had taken on after his possession. He gathered up his mess of pale hair and made a show of tying off the ribbon around the bundle. His nape became exposed, tan and slightly scarred, a place Alphinaud had found he enjoyed nuzzling into and planting kisses over ever since Estinien adopted this new hair style, desire for his lover outweighing his care for who would see the marks later.  
  
Once the ribbon was tied off in its knot, Alphinaud wondered if he looked as pleased as he felt, seeing something of his now worn by Estinien. His lover looked rather gratified, at the very least.  
  
"'Tis suitable?"  
  
Alphinaud nodded approvingly, his chest swelling with warmth, a mix of affection and pride. "Quite. Now promise me that you'll take better care of that one."  
  
"Aye, you needn't worry about that." Estinien went over and sat on the chair Alphinaud had previously occupied, pulling Alphinaud along to sit on his lap. "Now tell me what you have your nose buried in this time."  
  
Estinien's thighs were a pair of thickly corded muscle, speaking on his relentless training and battle prowess as a dragoon. Powerful as they were, Alphinaud certainly delighted when he was pulled onto his lover's lap like this, feeling cherished as a pair of equally strong arms circled his slender waist.  
  
"Ah, yes." Right, his studying. "The Warrior heard tale of a new method to healing magicks. I thought it interesting and wanted to find what information I could about it. Though I know quite well you and the others are full capable on your own in a fight, if there's ways that I can support you... Well, then I'd like everything under my arsenal."  
  
Estinien chuckled. "Prepared as always." He rested his chin on top of Alphinaud's head. "Did you learn anything useful?"  
  
And so launched Alphinaud's summary of what he'd gathered and the notes he'd been making. He knew such discussions of theories and magicks weren't high on Estinien's list of interests, but his lover always listened to him intently, making his own comments here and there.  
  
As Alphinaud spoke, he felt Estinien's hands, likely tiring of being too idle, brush over him. First it was his thighs and waist, then up to his hair. He felt his braid come undone, then the silver piece holding his hair together slide down and placed on the desk. He stopped talking just for a moment to hum contently as Estinien's fingers began to brush through his now loose hair. No one would guess that the former Azure Dragoon was capable of such a gentle and loving touch, lazily combing out small tangles from Alphinaud's hair and lightly scratching his scalp. It made him shiver, the pauses between his sentences getting longer and longer until he gave up completely, putting down his notes to simply lay back against his lover and close his eyes.  
  
Later on, they'd rouse themselves from their peaceful little bubble to join the others for dinner. Alisaie and the Warrior would, of course, immediately notice Alphinaud's loose hair and Estinien's new hair tie, and the latter would smirk knowingly at them while the former only raised an unamused brow. Alphinaud tried not to blush under their stares, simply taking a seat next to Estinien and hiding a smile behind the rim of his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Estinien ponytail Estinien ponytail Estinien ponytail!!!! Speaking of hair, Estinaud Thought of the Day: imagine Alphinaud's hair antenna emoting into a little heart when Estinien is near haha.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! I....have no one to talk to about Estinaud;;;;;; but they've taken over my life, so! Please tell me all your fave Estinaud feels and headcanons! I have at least one other fic in the works and like two others in my head so until we meet again~


End file.
